Star Wars Insider 51
Star Wars Insider 51, to 51 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. Zawartość *Rebel rumblings (listy fanów) *Episode II: Prequel Update - autor: Dan Madsen *Sir Alec Guiness (1914-2000) - autor: Jason Fry *Star Wars **Mace Windu Conquers Hollywood **Kershner & McCallum In Paris **Liam Neeson Injured, Recovering **Queen's Gambit Plots Winning Strategy **Harrison Ford Leads Daring Helicopter Rescue **Ronny Coutteurre (1952-2000) **Star Sightings **Sneak Peak Behind-the-scenes of Episode II in November *Harrison Ford - What Lies Ahead - autor: Jason Fry & Scott Chernoff *Episode II Casting Update *Jawa Trader *Jonathan Hales Inside The Screenplay to Episode II - autor: Scott Chernoff *Nothing But...Star Wars! - autor: Jon Bradley Snyder **May the Factors Be With You *Inside The Worlds of Star Wars Episode I - fragment *Christopher Lee - Rings of Fire - autor: Scott Chernoff *Comics Link **Maul Attacks - autor: Rich Handley *Bookshelf **Your Essential Guide To The New Star Wars Source Books - autor: Jason Fry *Gamescape **Episode Obi-Wan - autor: Blake Fischer *Action Figure Update **Hasbro Unleashes The Power of The Jedi - autor: Andy@Hasbro *Scouting the Galaxy **Of $8000 Posters and $8 Magazines - autor: Steve Sansweet *Dear 2-1B Advice for Humans Redakcja i Autorzy Redakcja: *Dan Madsen - prezes i wydawca (president, publisher) *Jon Bradley Snyder - (editor in chief) *Scott Chernoff - (managing editor) *Michel Vrána - (art director) *Liz Broes - (assistant art director) *Michel Vrána - (design & layout) *Liz Broes - (design & layout) *Zack Taylor - (design & layout) *Mike Young (design & layout) *Stephen J. Sansweet - columnist *Anthony Daniels - columnist *Scott Chernoff - columnist *Jason Fry - columnist *Blake Fischer - columnist *Jon Bradley Snyder - columnist *2-1B - columnist *Rich Handley - columnist *Jamie Painter Young - senior writer *Stephen J. Sansweet - senior writer *Kevin Fitzpatrick - senior writer *Daniel Wallace - senior writer *Jason Fry - senior writer *Jay Stephens - staff artist *Russ Kaiser - staff artist *Hugh Fleming - staff artist *Javier Fernandez - staff artist *Alice Reamy - advertising sales *Alice Reamy - circulation *Steven F. Shaffer - financial comptroller *Sariah O'Brien - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Will Fogle - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Carmen Fisher - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Randy Florez - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Loretta Halboth - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *John Jekich - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Betty Kirsch - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *John Newcomb - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Vananh Nguyen - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Allan Kausch - consulting editor for Lucasfilm *Sue Adler *Richard Chasemore *Stacy Cheregotis *Scott Carter *Patrice Girod *Rich Handley *Lynne Hale *Pablo Hidalgo *Hans Jenssen *George Lucas *Kristin Lund Meyer *Rick McCallum *Jann Moorhead *Bill Murray *Samuel Nathan Primero *Robert Rath *Howard Roffman *Jim Ward *Lucy Autrey Wilson Wydawca Wizards of the Coast - Renton, stan Washington, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny